The Taste of Sugar
by Mina1914
Summary: It's based off of the doujinshi 'Dimanche'..basically just fluffy FACE?


The Taste of Sugar

A/N: Happy birthday, Eva! I hope you like it! Also, this was based off of the doujinshi 'Dimanche'..

* * *

><p>The soft tapping of their footsteps repeated as they walked down a stone road through a park, hands linked. Matthew held a balloon in his free hand as he looked up at the bright sky, the sun hanging above them, casting down comfortable warmth. He dropped his eyes to his view before him, noticing a dog and tall woman walking past them, the dog glancing at him curiously before returning his attention to a butterfly that flew by.<p>

A melody of bird's tweeting echoed, Arthur whistling, the sound almost identical, as he carried a bag of groceries in his arm. Matthew raised his eyes to Arthur shyly. Arthur looked down at him with his bottle green eyes, as he continued to whistle, before his lips broke into a wide smile, his teeth showing.

Matthew paused before he returned the smile, his cheeks tinting a soft pink, as he tightened his hand on Arthur's. The smile on Arthur's lips softened before he glanced in front of them, his eyebrows raising slightly before he lifted his hand from Matthew's to point in front of them. An icecream stand was sitting between two trees, crowded with people, mostly parents and children.

"How about we get some icecream?", Arthur offered, smiling lightly as Matthew followed his finger and stared. After a moment, he gawked, his eyebrows raised and blush tinting his cheeks. He nodded quickly as Arthur grinned. They held hands as they walked towards it, Matthew tugging his balloon along excitedly.

As they licked their icecream, Arthur hugging the groceries to his chest as Matthew followed behind with his balloon in hand, they approached the exterior of their house. Every room had at least one window, the outside walls of the house dotted with windows.

Matthew finished the rest of the cone before he started to run towards it excitedly, his balloon following behind. Arthur reached out to grab the hood of his short-sleeved hoodie, Matthew skidding to a halt before he turned to Arthur.

Arthur smiled as he pulled a handkerchieffrom his skinny jean's pocket to wipe a spot of icecream from the corner of Matthew's mouth, Matthew smiling brightly.

"Don't tell Alfred or Francis, okay?", Arthur held a finger up to his lips. "Right! We had no icecream.", Matthew mimicked him, furrowing his eyebrows. Arthur grinned before making his hand into a fist, Matthew doing the same, before they fist bumped, Matthew smiling lightly.

* * *

><p>Past the open doors of the patio,Francis stirred the preparations for tonight's dinner. His hair was tied back with a small red ribbon, an apron tied around his waist, the sleeves of his sweater rolled up to his elbows, the hairs on his forearms exposed.<p>

He flipped his bangs back as he stirred in front of the kitchen's counter, the bowl wrapped in his arm. He paused his hand before he lifted the to his lips, sliding his tongue out to taste the sweet mixture. He hummed in delight before running his tongue over his upper lip, hearing the patter of footsteps in his direction.

The footsteps paused beside him, Francis glancing to his side to see Alfred pouting, his cheeks flushed, his eyebrows furrowed, still wearing his pajamas and slippers. Francis laughed and grinned widely before he crouched down, resting on his calves, to match Alfred's height, before he held it out for Alfred to take, a soft smile on his lips.

Alfred grinned before he took it from him. Francis patted him on the head softly with an adoring smile before he stood to face the counter.

"Where are Mattie and Arthur?", he heard Alfred ask with a full mouth. Francis turned to him once more to smile down at him, into his bright blue eyes. "They went out to get groceries. Hopefully Arthur bought everything needed.", he explained, adding a slightly teasing tone to the last sentence as he grabbed an egg from a basket.

He noticed Alfred pout, the little boy's eyes dropped to the floor. Francis smiled at him with a sideways glance as he reached to grab the chocolate container on the counter before he peeled it open to hold it out to him.

Alfred raised his eyes to it, blush on his cheeks before he leaped into Francis' arms, the Frenchman almost dropping the container, hooking his free arm around Alfred to support him. He picked one chocolate out for Alfred before smiling and popping it into Alfred's mouth.

"Mmm..", Alfred hummed in delight, chewing noisily. Francis laughed as he noticed chocolate smeared on his chin. He retrieved a napkin from one of the counter's drawers before raising it to Alfred's chin to clean it off.

"Won't Arthur scold us for eating sweets before breakfast?", Alfred asked, not that he cared. Francis smiled sheepishly, "Then let's not tell him, _oui_? Unless we both want a beating. Now go brush your teeth!", he told him as he lowered him to the floor.

"Okay!", Alfred shouted before he ran off, his slippers patting against the floorboards. Francis chuckled before he turned back to eye the container of chocolates. He hummed before snatching one and slipping it past his lips cheerfully. He returned to his work, humming brightly as he licked his lips.

The stairs creaked as Matthew made his way up them, his balloon bouncing slightly above him, to the opened doors. Alfred slipped a t-shirt over his head, already wearing shorts, in his and Matthew's bedroom as the teapot on the stove sizzled slightly. Once he pulled it over his chest, he ran out, hearing the steps creak.

He noticed Matthew walk through the doors, before he ran to him, smiling widely, "Mattie! Welcome back!" Matthew smiled shyly, blushing, "Hi Al." He handed the balloon to him, Alfred grinning.

Arthur eventually entered through the open doors as well, "We're back.", he announced. Francis heard him, his eyebrows raising slightly before he leaned back, to see him at the doors, placing a steaming pot on a separate burner.

"Welcome back!", he greeted as he walked to Arthur, past the two boys, wiping his hands on his apron. "Yeah. Here.", Arthur said in a blank voice as he passed the groceries to Francis.

Matthew reached up to slip his bag off his shoulder, that was slung across his chest, before he lowered his hands. Alfred stared at the balloon before the string slipped from his hands, the balloon floating to above where Arthur and Francis stood.

"Hopefully you got the correct groceries. You didn't mess up, like last time?", Francis teased Arthur, grinning widely as Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? You're the one who messed up on the bloody list before!", Arthur growled. Francis reached up to scrunch his face together with one hand, Arthur growing angry before he swatted his hand off.

Alfred and Matthew watched, Alfred staring with annoyed eyes, Matthew smiling lightly. Suddenly, Francis reached up to hold the side of his head as he leaned over to lick Arthur on the lips, closing his eyes, the Brit's eyes widening.

"I see you got some icecream on the way home?", Francis licked his lips, arching a brow, resting a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur growled again, baring his teeth as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Matthew raised his hand to shield Alfred's eyes as he stared in awe. Alfred's cheeks flushed with anger at the scene, raising his hand to grab Matthew's forearm as he clenched his teeth and other hand.

In return, Arthur leaned over to kiss him on the corner of the lips. Francis blushed as he slid his hand down to his chest, his mouth dropping open slightly. Arthur pulled back to eye him with a sideways glance, licking his lips. "Chocolate?", he asked, slitting his eyes.

Francis laughed before he smiled sheepishly. They both grinned as they linked hands, Francis still holding the groceries in the other.

Alfred pouted as Matthew lead him away, their footsteps tapping. Francis and Arthur heard them leave, both of them turning to see them walk away, their hands continuing to hold each other. Matthew waved with a smile as Alfred stuck his tongue out, the pair leaving them to themselves.

Once they disappeared into their room, Francis and Arthur looked back each other, both of them blushing slightly. Arthur slid his arm around Francis' back before smiling lightly. Francis returned the smile before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips gently to Arthur's.

Arthur smiled against his lips before he slid his eyelids closed, feeling Francis wrap his free arm around him as they kissed in front of the open doors.

* * *

><p>The sound of hissing repeated from the teapot before Arthur took it from the stove as Matthew and Alfred set the table. Francis placed plates with eggs and bacon in the center as Arthur poured the tea into teacups.<p>

Matthew looked back at the open doors to notice his balloon float out past them, before he pointed at it leave, "M-My balloon!" Francis, Arthur, and Alfred followed his finger to see it float away. Francis smiled sadly before he approached Matthew and placed his hand on his head, "No worries. I will buy you another one after breakfast. _D'Accord_?"

"Okay..", Matthew mumbled sadly, Francis smiling softly before he reached down to hook his hands below his arms and lift him. Arthur watched with a small smile as Alfred crossed his arms. Francis held his arms before he kissed him on the forehead, "Do not be sad, little one. Now let's eat, oui?"

* * *

><p>End of The Taste of Sugar<p> 


End file.
